


Mutual Interest

by evilgrrl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, HEA, Horny Kylo Ren, Implied Sexual Content, Interrogation, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Restraints, Sith Shenanigans, Teasing, Virgin Rey, horny Kylo, horny rey, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilgrrl/pseuds/evilgrrl
Summary: It's been months since Rey closed the door on Kylo, both on the Millennium Falcon and on their Force bond. It left him devastated.He has been able to hold himself together enough to try to change the way the First Order does business, but every night he still fantasizes about Rey. He thought his romantic interest in her was reciprocated, but apparently not. She promised to help him, but then she left him. He has come to the conclusion that she betrayed him.Through luck and determination, Kylo has managed to capture Rey again and put her on his interrogation table once more. This time it's going to be different though. He has a Sith artifact to help him. And everything they've been wanting to say to each other finally comes out.THIS STORY DOES NOT INCLUDE ACTUAL RAPE. Or actual sex.





	Mutual Interest

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story, but I found it emotionally satisfying to write. Hopefully you will feel the same way reading it. 
> 
> Regarding consent: The issue is less about Kylo doing something to Rey without her *consent,* and more about making her talk to him. He believes he has to restrain her to get her to talk. He's a knucklehead, but not a rapist. No matter what stupid things come out of his mouth. 
> 
> I do not promote, encourage, or condone rape. I take it very seriously. In real life, I am a very vocal proponent of enthusiastic consent. This is a story. 
> 
> I'd love to hear what readers think. For example, I wonder if the ending is not too abrupt. What do you think?

Kylo Ren was watching Rey. This was the second time she had been on his interrogation table. Actually, it wasn't the same table. Not only had he destroyed the first one in a fit of rage when she had escaped, but he'd had this one specifically built for her. He told Hux it was going to be for female prisoners in general, but it was really for her. It had some. . . interesting modifications. 

Rey had proved a lot harder to capture this time. She had learned much more about the Force, for one thing, and she had already bested him once with a lightsaber. It had really just been luck that he had taken her this time. Luck and determination. 

The previous time, she had been able to turn his own mind probe against him, finding out his secrets and acquiring a good chunk of his lightsaber training as well. This time things were going to go differently. Because of the artifact. 

Kylo didn't really care to use Sith artifacts most of the time, because he loathed the Sith on principal, but this one had interested him. It was actually in two parts: a beautiful smooth red stone and a pitted black one, almost volcanic in appearance. The shiny stone was for him. The black one was for Rey. 

Rey was much calmer than she had been the first time she'd been in this position. That time she had been confused, afraid, and bewildered, then angry and fierce. God, he had loved her like that. She had scared the shit out of him too, but he had wanted her then and there. Maybe that was the first time he had consciously acknowledged it, when he interrogated her. He couldn't remember for sure, but he thought so. Of course, that was immediately after they met, so it sounded about right. 

She was ignoring him, body relaxed, head turned away from him as if perhaps she had just leaned against the table for support while she took a short nap. This Kylo didn't care for. 

He moved around until she was facing him. Then, of course, she turned her head in the other direction. Well, if she wanted to do it the hard way, he was certainly willing to accommodate her. 

“The last time you were here, it was as my guest. I treated you with courtesy. Now you're my prisoner, and I will treat you like one.”

He approached the side of the table and made some adjustments on the control panel. Little support pads lifted up from around Rey's head on the table, then gradually adjusted until they forced her face to look forward. 

“Comfortable?”

She couldn't look away from him, so she closed her eyes. 

“You were more cordial when I saw you on Ahch To.” 

Kylo moved nearer to her, bending over her a little to get in her face. “You told me how you felt when you went down into the cave under the island, what you'd seen and heard. You said you'd never felt so alone, and I reached out to you.”

At this, Rey's eyes opened. “As I recall, it was I who reached out to you. You took your glove off and touched my hand. You told me I wasn't alone, and I said you weren't either. You were certainly better behaved than you are now.”

“Before Skywalker destroyed the hut to prevent us from talking any more.” That insult had buried itself under Kylo's skin and festered there. 

“Why are you doing this, Ben?” Rey asked, sighing. 

He leaned in close again, so she couldn't avoid him. “You know why.” His voice was venom.

She sounded tired and impatient. “Not really.”

Kylo felt his anger rising to the surface like bubbles in boiling water, but he didn't give in to it. He lowered his voice. It felt more intimate that way. 

“You made me think you cared about me.” Now he leaned back, out of her space, his voice rising once more. 

He'd been waiting a long time to say that to her. The last few months had been both exhilarating and terrifying, as he had tried to take the reins of the First Order without getting assassinated. Hux was not the only one who had it out for him. He could have used someone by his side, to watch his back, but she hadn't been there. 

He knew he was deceiving himself with these thoughts though. His Knights had watched his back admirably as he had tried to force the First Order to change direction, like an ocean vessel that was taking too long to turn. 

If he was honest with himself, what he wanted her for was just herself, just Rey. The pleasure of her company. Her intelligence and seemingly innate goodness. He had thought she had offered him her love. She had told him that he could change and that she'd help him. He had killed his Master for her and together they had wiped out the Praetorian Guard, moving together as if they were one person. It had been beautiful. 

“I offered you everything and you rejected me!” 

Finally Rey's face showed an expression of some kind: pain. 

“Ben, you know why. I wanted you to halt the attack on the fleet.”

Anger was a knotted fist clenching in his chest. “And I told you to let the past die! We could have built something new together! But you betrayed me!”

Rey's body shifted, as if she wanted to fidget, but couldn't quite manage in the restraints. He had made them tighter this time. 

“I didn't betray you, Ben.”

He could hear the frustration in her voice. “I wanted you to save the lives of my friends. Of your own mother. That doesn't seem like asking too much.” 

Kylo turned his back on her. “Maybe I would have done it if you had agreed to join me.”

Rey's voice became sad and resigned. “You could have said that to me, just like I asked you to stop the attack. I didn't even ask you to join forces with the Resistance or anything. I just wanted you to stop attacking them. So they wouldn't get killed. Then we could have decided what to do together.”

Kylo turned his head to look at her. She seemed sincere. Could it really have been that easy? No. 

“You were the only person I trusted. The only one who. . . “ He couldn't seem to finish his thought. “You said you'd help me.” 

He heard a touch of petulance creep into his tone, and he hated it. He was a man who had been wronged, and that's what he wanted to sound like. 

She started again. “If you had just spared the lives of the fleet --” 

He cut her off before she could finish. “I didn't love the fleet!”

There it was. He had confessed. She had been the only one, and she'd thrown him away, just like his parents had thrown him away. 

His voice went back to its normal range. “I didn't love your friends. I didn't love my mother. I loved you. And you didn't want me.”

Kylo moved a little closer now, to see if she really had tears in her eyes or if she was faking it. 

“I did, Ben. I wanted to be with you then, and I want to be with you now, but not like this.” 

He felt as if his face was betraying him. If he hadn't destroyed his mask, he could have hidden behind it and felt safer. “I thought you cared about me.”

Now Rey was the one who was becoming emotional, her voice pitched higher and louder in volume. “I did, and I do. I don't know why you won't believe me. I just --“

“I didn't believe you because you didn't back it up with action. You fought me for the saber. I don't know why. It was mine. Then you left me for dead after it exploded.”

Now tears had started running down her cheeks. “Ben, I didn't. I came and checked on you before I left. I knew you were still alive. I... kissed you goodbye.”

That he hadn't known. He hadn't even seen a hint of it in her mind. She had learned to shield herself from him much better. 

“Then afterward. That one last Force bond. When you closed the door on me and I was left alone.”

“You weren't alone! You had your troops with you. What did you want from me, Ben? You had attacked my people, my family.”

The pain and fury gushed out. “I would have been your family! And you would have been mine!”

She was crying openly now, and he could hear it in her voice. “You didn't say anything. You just looked at me. If you had said something, even then, we might have been able to work something out. But you didn't. You just stared at me.”

Like I was watching the end of my world, he thought. Like I was watching my last chance for love shut the door in my face and fly away. 

“Enough!” He was no longer shouting, but his voice held an edge. “It's too late. Any chance we had to be together is gone.”

Rey said nothing to that, but her breath was hitching, and little sobs came out of her. 

“When I had seen that my mother didn't hate me, that she was worried about me, then maybe it wasn't too late. That was a long time ago now.”

“Then you blew up her ship!” Rey interjected. 

“I didn't. I had meant to, but when I realized she would still have taken me back, I seriously considered it.”

“Then what happened?”

Kylo looked at his feet. “My wingmen blew up the ship.” His voice was soft, but Rey could see his hands tensed into fists. “If I had been a little quicker, I could have stopped it from happening. But I was so surprised. And the order had already been given.” 

Rey could see the sadness in his face, the dark circles under his eyes. 

“You know, I thought she was dead. Until we got to Crait. I grieved her. Just like I grieved my father.”

Rey's voice shook. “You killed your father.”

“And it didn't help. Snoke had promised it would make me stronger, but it didn't. I didn't stop loving them like he said I would. It just made everything worse.”

“Then why didn't you talk to her? Go to her? Something? She would have taken you back even then.”

“I don't think so. The Resistance wanted my blood and she would have let them have it.” His tone was very sure.

“No. Ben.”

“I had tried to kill Skywalker. Before he got the drop on me on Crait. I was such a laughingstock after that after he tricked me.”

“I find it hard to believe the Supreme Leader of the First Order became a laughingstock.”

Kylo felt the heat of resentment and humiliation rising to his cheeks once more. “Not to my face. But behind my back.” It was just like when he was a kid.

Rey tried to shift in her restraints.“Ben, will you please let me out of this thing? So we can talk like civilized people?” She looked and sounded so reasonable. But she had betrayed and deserted him. She could do it again now just as easily. Why should he give her the benefit of the doubt?

“No. I'm going to find out where General Organa has hidden her little toy soldiers so I can go blow them all away.”

Rey remained calm. The tears were done. “How are are you going to do that, Ben. I know how to keep you out of my head now. It won't be like last time.”

He turned to her sharply. “No, it won't. The last time you were able to turn it back on me. You were able to see my thoughts, to reach inside and take my abilities and use them for yourself. Without even any training!” He said the last part as if it had been the most egregious. “I knew you were strong in the Force, but that was ridiculous! No wonder you turned down my offer to teach you.”

“It doesn't matter now. I'm stronger. You'll never be able to get it out of me. You'll torture me to death trying to get it.”

Kylo closed in on her again. “That's where you're wrong. You still don't know everything there is to know about the Force. You haven't had a teacher. Skywalker didn't teach you jack shit.”

Kylo picked up the case in which he kept the stones, which had been carefully separated to prevent any kind of accidental charge. He brought the package over for her inspection, opening the lid to display the stones to her.

“What do you know about Sith artifacts?”

Rey looked at the pair of them, the gem and the rock. “Nothing.”

Kylo seemed delighted to be able to tell her about them, about the way he was going to beat her. “They were designed to channel and enhance the owner's Light or Dark side powers of the Force. This pair is attuned to the Dark side, of course. If you had let me be your teacher, you would already have known about them by now. But I don't mind telling you about them.”

Kylo took out the red one and held it up. “These are the Stones of Vonina, designed to be used together. Isn't this one pretty?” 

It was. Glossy and smooth, like a river rock. Deep crimson in color, darker than blood. He took out a pouch with a cord, dropped the stone into it, and hung it around his neck. He could hear it whispering to him, but he couldn't understand what it was saying. It sounded good though. “It's for me.”

Kylo's long, blunt fingers dipped back into the case and removed an identical pouch, also on a leather cord, then reached in with the other hand and brought out the stone. He showed it to her.

“This one is yours. Sorry that it's not as pretty. It won't feel pretty either.” 

It looked like a tiny asteroid, grey-black, and its entire surface was deeply pitted. It was silent as far as he could tell. He dropped it into the second pouch. 

Rey felt like he was waiting for her to ask questions. “So what do they do?” she asked dully. 

Now Kylo looked like he was enjoying this too much, taking a kind of wicked glee in telling her about it. He returned to the side console and made the little pads that held her head in place retreat back down into the table. 

Then he returned to stand in front of her. He leaned over and pulled her head away from the table with one large hand, and put the cord around her neck with the other. “This one is the active one. It prevents the wearer from using the Force.”

Rey felt disconcerted. She'd never even thought of such a thing. “Wait a minute.” 

Kylo released her head gently to move back against the table. “Mine is the controller. It ensures that I won't be affected by it.” The little smile on his face was downright evil. 

“So what are you going to do to me?”

The smile grew even wider. “Whatever I want to.” Now he really could take what he wanted. And he wanted something different this time. 

Rey's eyes widened and her mouth firmed into a line of concern. 

“Go ahead,” Kylo encouraged her. “Try it. See if you can tap into it.”

Feeling the first tinges of panic, Rey tried to reach out with her feelings. It was as if she didn't have any. She concentrated, but it did no good. She felt nothing. She had been cut off from everything. “I can't feel the Force anymore.” The devastation showed on her face. 

“See?” Kylo was almost beside himself. “Now you can't fight me. You can't do anything.”

Rey felt her shoulders tensing up. “And this is how you're going to get the information about the location of the fleet?”

Kylo moved in on her slowly, a hungry look on his handsome face. “Eventually.”

His fingers reached out to stroke her cheek, and she didn't pull away. “When I'm done.” 

His hand moved slowly down her face to her throat, where it tightened briefly, then floated down over her clothing to rest on her breast. “There are things I want to do first.”

Rey's eyes flicked down to his hand, then back up to his face. His eyes seem to take up most of it. “I can't believe you're going to do this.” She was indignant.

“I can't believe I didn't do it when I had you here before.” His hand caressed her through the cloth, locating the nipple. “I've thought about it so many times since.” 

He bent forward and nuzzled her cheek. “Imagined it in great depth and detail.” And he had, almost every night since he first saw her. In his fantasies, he stripped her, then ravished her, tasting her everywhere, touching all her secret places, until at last, she did the same thing to him. 

His nose nudged its way down to her neck, where he pushed her hair out of the way and began licking and kissing her collarbone. She smelled delicious.

Rey had never experienced anything like that before. It felt as if the surface of her skin was electrified. But it didn't hurt exactly. It felt good. “What are you doing?” she whispered. 

His other hand went to her waist. “Kissing you,” he answered as he moved to her other collarbone and started kissing it with his mouth open, interspersing the kisses with little bites. 

Now Rey could feel her skin standing up in gooseflesh, all over her body. “Are you doing that with the Force?”

“I don't need the Force to kiss you,” he said, amused. He continued kissing up her neck to her ear, which he traced languidly with his tongue. This was the way he had imagined it. Except in his fantasies, she wanted him too.

Rey was becoming more agitated. “That feeling! The electrical charge? Are you doing that with the Force?”

Kylo chuckled darkly, his mouth against her neck. “That's not the Force. That's just me.”

Rey felt his fingers teasing her nipple, then twisting it lightly. Something started fluttering in her stomach and she tried to wiggle her body to dispel it. 

“You're at my mercy,” he breathed into the line of her jaw. The hand that had been on her breast moved to the other one and started over. 

Rey's breath was coming harder. She felt as if she were going to panic if it didn't stop soon. “I'm not kidding, Ben. This feels really strange!”

His thumb moved to her lower lip and brushed it so tenderly. “I'm not kidding either. Have you never done this before?”

Rey was indignant. “You've been inside my head. You know I haven't!” 

“I know you hadn't when I looked in your mind before, but it's been months. You could have been with someone since then. I'll need to look again.” He moved his mouth close to hers so that they were breathing the same air.

His voice was like whiskey and honey in her mouth, smoky and sweet. Rey might not have had sex yet, but she had tried a variety of drinks in her time with the Resistance and she knew what whiskey tasted like. This was as intoxicating as anything she had tried before. 

Then his lips were on hers, and she literally tasted the whiskey and honey in her mouth. She opened her lips to allow the taste in. 

Rey sensed a tingling of her spine near her hips. Then she noticed the area between her legs. It wasn't tingling exactly, but she was exquisitely aware of its presence. Then she knew. She was becoming wet the way she had before in Kylo's presence. 

She remembered something like that in the novels she had read. Almost her entire knowledge of sex came from books and little offhand remarks from Rose. She wished she had paid more attention now. Maybe asked some questions. 

Regardless of her previous inexperience, though, she knew enough to kiss him back. The kisses were gentle enough to begin with, but as his mouth became more insistent, hers did as well. His fingers strayed up into her hair and stroked it.

Now she was responding the way Kylo had dreamed she would. Better actually. Maybe she had been telling the truth when she said she wanted to be with him. He could have probed her mind just then to check, but he decided it could wait until later. 

He was breathing hard too. He stopped kissing her long enough say, “Don't you wish we had done this before?” Then he was running his lips across her cheek, and her nipples were as hard as the rock around her neck. 

Oh, yes, she thought. Oh, my God, yes. 

Kylo noticed the way her hands were opening and closing in the restraints. They wanted to open and close on him. He released the restraints manually so he could feel her hands on his body. As soon as her arms were free, her hands moved to his hips, pulling him closer. A little groan escaped him.

Rey was kissing him back, not expertly, but enthusiastically, and he loved it. He teased her with his tongue a little until she darted hers between his lips. Then he was biting her lower lip carefully, tugging on it. 

Kylo could still feel Rey's body struggling against the restraints. He used the Force this time and released them all. Then she was pressing into him, her hands around his neck, her hips rubbing against his. His own hands traveled down to her ass and cupped it so she could wrap her legs around him, bringing her body flush with his. 

He pulled his mouth away from hers long enough to ask, “You've never done this before, have you?”

She was stroking his neck now and playing with his hair. “No, nothing like this.”

Kylo moved his head far enough away so that he could look her in the eyes. “It may not feel that good the first time.”

She'd heard that before too. “I don't care. Show me what to do. You can be my teacher in this.”

“Then I think we need to relocate to my chambers. It'll be a little more comfortable.” Rey's hands were dipping down into the back of his tunic to stroke the skin under it. It was driving him crazy.

“Yes. Take me there.” 

“Okay, okay. We need to pause then.”

She dropped her legs from around his waist and sighed impatiently. “Okay, then. Let's go.” 

He chuckled to himself, took the stone from around her neck, and leaned back to stand straight up. “Are you sure you want to do this? With your worst enemy?” She seemed to feel the same way he did, but he wanted to hear her say it.

She stepped off the tilted table onto the floor and took his hand. “Ben, I told you. I want to be with you. We have this opportunity. Let's take it now and figure out what to do next later.”

Kylo agreed wholeheartedly. It was true. She wanted him the way he wanted her. And he didn't need the Force to feel that.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had planned this story to be much smuttier and naughtier, with stronger elements of non-consent. Rey is a very strong character, though, and I was not able to write a scene like that with her and Kylo and keep it in character and pleasant.
> 
> I wanted Kylo to think Rey hadn't returned his feelings at first, rather than him understanding he had driven her away. Then I wanted them to talk and say everything they had been thinking, exposing their mistaken beliefs in the process. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please leave Kudos! Thanks!


End file.
